Yang Dia Tahu
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Karena, seberapa besar Naruto berkorban, yang Sakura tahu hanyalah cinta pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Oneside! NaruSaku, Oneside! SasuSaku. Complete!


**Yang Dia Tahu**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Words: 567**

**Rate: K+**

**Warn: AU, OOC(s), rush, typo, EyD berantakan, dll.**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Lagi, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Sakura menangis oleh hal yang sama dan orang yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, gadis itu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan pemuda itu dan menceritakan hal yang sama, kejadian yang sama, dan sesuatu yang sudah lama dan tak akan pernah usai.

Pertengkaran mereka berasal dari hal yang sama. Mereka berpasangan hanya demi kepentingan perusahaan belaka, Sasuke tak pernah menyukai Sakura, tak pernah, namun Sakura terjatuh dalam pesona Sasuke dan jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Tanpa diduga, Sakura ditunangkan oleh Sasuke demi kepentingan perusahaan. Beruntung? Tidak juga, ia tak seberuntung yang mereka kira.

Sakura selalu disakiti oleh Sasuke, ia selalu dibuat menangis oleh pemuda itu. Hampir setiap waktu gadis itu merasakan sakit dan selalu saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan itu.

Sampai suatu hari, ia tak kuat menanggung beban berat yang ia jalani. Ia menangis, seolah-olah hal tersebut dapat membasuh luka yang Sasuke torehkan padanya. Dan bagaikan penyelamat, Naruto datang, rela memberi bantuan dan selalu ada untuknya. Awalnya ia menolak, ia tak ingin sisi lemahnya dilihat orang lain walaupun orang itu adalah sahabatnya, namun ia lelah, ia butuh sandaran, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada Naruto.

Seperti biasa, Sakura datang lagi ke rumah pemuda itu, menceritakan kejadian yang sudah Naruto hapal di luar kepala, dan Naruto kembali merasakan sesak ketika melihat gadis itu menangis dan tersiksa.

"Kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja hubungan ini jika itu hanya membuatmu sakit, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang cokelat panas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sakura tersenyum miris, cangkir cokelat panas itu ia tatap seolah memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. "Tidak bisa, Naruto. Aku yakin dia mencintaiku, mungkin ini hanya salah paham."

Ucapan yang sama, senyum yang sama, dan nada bicara yang sama membuat hati pemuda itu sakit. Kenapa Sakura masih mencintai pemuda itu setelah sekian kali disakiti, dikhianati, dan dicampakkan berkali-kali.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghela napas panjang. Selalu saja begini, Sakura disakiti dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat dan menjadi sandaran sementara baginya. Semua itu ia lakukan karena ia mencintai gadis itu, namun seolah buta, ia tak pernah melihatnya, bahkan melirik pun tidak.

Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya sejak dulu pada Sakura, namun ia tak pernah mengatakan. Ia takut hal itu akan membuat persahabatan mereka retak dan takut jikalau ia akan menjadi egois ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa dia akan lebih menyakitimu. Kenapa kau tak tinggalkan dia dan cari yang lain, sih?"

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Aku yakin dia mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah memerhatikanku selama ini." Sakura tersenyum lalu meminum cokelat panas buatan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto hanya memerhatikan gadis itu sebentar, lalu menatap ke arah jendela.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku, Sakura-_chan_?" gumam Naruto pelan, nyaris berbisik. Beruntung Sakura tak mendengarnya.

Naruto iri pada Sasuke, sangat. Sasuke dicintai oleh Sakura dengan sepenuh hati. Yang Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Yang dia tahu Sasuke _mencintainya_. Namun Sakura tak pernah tahu, tak akan pernah tahu bahwa Naruto lebih mencintai Sakura. Gadis itu tak akan pernah melihat seberapa besar Naruto berkorban untuknya. Karena yang Sakura tahu hanyalah cinta pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto berharap Sakura bahagia, Naruto berharap Sasuke dapat membuat Sakura bahagia. Karena Naruto tahu, seberapa besar ia berkorban, ia tak akan pernah dilihat oleh Sakura. Karena yang dia tahu hanyalah cinta pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ia berharap agar ia juga bisa melupakan Sakura dan mencari kebahagiaannya.

* * *

**a/n: huaaa, jangan lempar saya dengan tomat busuk atau ramen basi minna-san. Ini Angst-nya gagal sekali T^T. Ini fic pelepas stress saya yang berikutnya dan apakah ini nge-bash chara? Kalau iya ngomong aja, aku gak niat nge-bash chara, sungguh itu gak disengaja ****. Thank you for reading, minna~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
